


"On a de la compagnie"

by Halebop



Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [1]
Category: Rock Macabre
Genre: (like no let them cooperate), (love you Francois but i don't like the trope of two women in men's group hating eachother), AU - Diane can be saved, AU rock macabre was not written by a man, Gen, Zoe/Diane if you squint
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Challenge Mars jour 1 : "On a de la compagnie"Zoé, Alban, Tony et Lawrence viennent juste de s'échapper des Possédés et de trouver refuge dans la reserve. Ils pensent être en sécurité, lorsque des coups retentissent à la porte, et pas de coups qui annoncent un sauvetage...
Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654852





	"On a de la compagnie"

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est le premier d'une serie de 31 mini fics (moins de 2000 mots), pour un challenge lancé sur le serveur vdf. le premier est pas vdf mais je vous jure ça arrive plus tard ! En attendant : Rock Macabre.

-On a de la compagnie, Zoé annonça sombrement.

Alban, Lawrence et Tony suivirent sa voix et se retournèrent vers la porte. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups retentirent. Ils avaient pensés être à l’abri dans la réserve, mais il fallait croire que les Possédés avaient réussi à pénétrer jusqu'ici. Tony déglutit. La poignée s’ébranla puis lentement, encore plus lentement que dans les films d'horreurs, elle commença à tourner.

\- Eeeuh ils savaient pas ouvrir la porte, les autres, on est d'accord ? vérifia Tony avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

\- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Zoé.

Il y avait un son, au delà du râle de Possédé... un son qui montait à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait...

\- Bon, on chante quoi pour le calmer, du coup ? commença Alban, qui semblait proche de la panique. Quelqu'un peut faire le canon de Frère Jacques si je commence ?

\- Mais ta gueule ! insista Zoé, yeux rivés sur la porte.

Le son... il lui disait quelque chose, il était presque rythmique...

\- Ouais bas Zoé, excuse moi de pas avoir envie de MOURIR hein ! Alors si chanter est le seul moyen de les calmer, moi je...

\- Elle est déjà en train de chanter, réalisa Zoé sans se tourner vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Écoute, insista-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le grincement de la porte couvrait en partie les paroles, mais on entendait des sons, des voyelles, modulées et rythmées. Tous se turent alors que les néons du couloir apparaissaient dans l'embrasure, délimitant une silhouette aux les mèches décoiffées et décolorées, noyées dans les couleurs artificielles.

\- Diane ?! s'exclama Tony.

\- Mais non c est pas Diane, pointa Lawrence, c'est un - oh merde c'est Diane !

La figure en contre jour commença à avancer dans la pièce, mais ses mouvement étaient lents, par a-coups, comme si chaque pas était un effort inimaginable. C'était bien la robe de Diane, rouge et brillante sans possibilité de la confondre, mais la personne dedans avait perdu toute confiance ou supériorité. Et maintenant qu'elle avançait dans le carré de lumière projeté au sol, diminuant à mesure que la porte se refermait, on pouvait entendre plus clairement sa litanie :

\- Play... heart... lost... game...

\- Euh... du coup on chante ? proposa Lawrence.

\- Ou on la marave ? ajouta Tony.

\- Moi les deux me vont.

\- Mais on va pas maraver Diane ! chuchota furieusement Alban.

\- Mais on a déjà essayé de la sauver et ça a pas marché, donc soit elle est super résistante et donc méga dangereuse...

\- ...soit elle est juste là en temps que possédé et elle est méga dangereuse aussi !

\- Mais on fait quoi du coup? On se barre par derrière et on l'abandonne là ? réfléchi Alban. Franchement ça me semble être la solution la moins pire !

\- Ça se fait pas trop pour elle mais en vrai je suis pour, acquiesça Tony.

\- On abandonne plus personne ! répondit Zoé en se tournant brusquement. Vous les mecs vous êtes super chiants ! Vous vous rendez pas compte qu'elle est en train de chanter ou quoi ?

Diane continuait à avancer dans la pièce, les mots sortant de sa bouche a peine plus cohérents que des râles.

\- Did... Again... played... heart...

\- Non mais elle dit des trucs super chelous, la, remarqua Alban qui reculait doucement vers la sortie.

\- Taisez vous ! insista Zoé.

Elle colla sa batte dans les bras de Tony et attrapa sa guitare. L'arme échappa des mains du batteur et s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol, et Diane se recroquevilla comme si on l'avait giflée. Elle s’arrêta un instant, alors que Zoé accordait furieusement les cordes.

Diane releva la tête. Ses yeux noir de Possédée sembler... glitcher. D'une faction de seconde à l'autre ils s'éclaircissait, et le regard de Diane était le même qu'avant, mais la seconde d'après ils se noircissaient. Son expression restait douloureuse dans les deux formes, concentrée... Elle continuait a avancer... Alban et les deux musiciens levèrent leurs armes, reculant de moins en moins discrètement vers la sortie, et Zoé continuait fanatiquement de tourner les réglage. Les pieds de Diane raclaient par terre...

Sol, do dièse... elle l'avait.

\- Oh baby baby oups I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game ! s'ecria-t-elle immediatement.

Les paroles de Britney Spears s’élevèrent contre les murs de la réserve, beaucoup trop joyeux pour la situation, et Diane tomba au sol avec un cri.

\- Diane ! s'exclama Tony.

Alban le retint par le bras, et Zoé s’avança, jouant toujours. Elle lança un coup d'oeuil à Tony et Lawrence qui saisirent les premiers instrument qu'ils trouvèrent à porté de main (un tambourin et un tuba) et reprirent la musique derrière elle, Tony yahourtant les paroles du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'elle fut sure que la musique ne s'arrêterait pas, Zoé posa précautionneusement sa guitare au sol.

\- Diane ?

La chanteuse releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient clairs. Zoé soupira de soulagement, ferma les yeux le temps de laisser adrénaline partir de son système, puis elle passa une main sur l'épaule, puis sous le bras de la blonde et l'aida à se relever. Elle reçu un sourire fatigué mais sincère en échange.

\- Vous deux, arrêtez pas de chanter, Zoé les menaça.

Alban voulu l'aider à porter Diane, mais à peine avait-il posé la main sur elle que celle-ci se recroquevilla plus près de Zoé, et la brune le fit reculer d'un coup de pied.

\- Non mais eh je veux juste aider ! Genre vous êtes meilleures amies maintenant !

\- Je sais pas mais je sais que moi je l'ai pas abandonnée, et si je peux empêcher qui que ce soit de replonger ça vaudra le coup de sortir d ici. Ramasse Josie et passe devant, tiens !

Alban soupira mais repris la guitare, et, la passant sur son épaule, ouvrit la voie. La sortie ne devait pas être loin, ils allaient réussir à s'en sortir. Zoé serra la hanche de Diane un peu plus proche de son propre corps. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais là, tout de suite, elle avait autant besoin de Diane que Diane d'elle. La blonde était faible, infectée, et avait besoin d aide. C'était une raison suffisante pour se battre. Et Zoé, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, se sentait rassurée d'avoir cette poupée Barbie magnifique à ses coté. Elle allait se battre pour l’amener vers en sécurité. Et au son de "Oups I Did It Again" aux paroles approximatives joué au tuba et au tambourin, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.


End file.
